GOLD
by Felton Blackthorn
Summary: [HarryxDraco]Harry, Draco e Ron têm a chance de analisar o rumo que suas vidas tomaram. Algum deles se arrepende das escolhas feitas? Se pudessem voltar no tempo, mudariam seus Destinos?


**Desafios**: **34**-Quando jovens, melhores amigos. Depois da guerra, se odeiam. O que acontece depois de 10 anos sem se ver? Bônus se eles ainda se odiarem. Duplo bônus se eles se embebedarem. – **desafio proposto por: Paula Lírio**

**81**-Harry tem sua vida após a derrota de Voldemort, Cho o seduziu em uma noite e lhe deixou filhos (Gêmeos ou casal, japinhas de olhos verdes, tá ou castanhos) e acabou morrendo na guerra. Seus filhos querem uma mãe e qual não é a surpresa de Harry ao ver seus filhos aparecerem com uma foto de Draco e dizendo que o escolheram! Bônus se as crianças e o loiro já tiverem se encontrado, mas o loiro não sabe de quem são filhos. – **desafio proposto por: Aniannka

* * *

**

**Título**: _GOLD_

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Beta**: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Classificação** M (apenas por precaução)

**Personagens ou Casais**: Drarry e Ron/Luna, menção de Harry/Cho e Hermione/Pansy

**Resumo:** Harry, Draco e Ron têm a chance de analisar o rumo que suas vidas tomaram. Algum deles se arrepende das escolhas feitas? Se pudessem voltar no tempo, mudariam seus Destinos?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso01:** conteúdo **inadequado** para pessoas de mente pequena: relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens e menção a relacionamento amoroso entre mulheres. Se **não** gosta, **não** leia. Simples assim.

**Aviso02:** Menção à morte de personagens.

* * *

**GOLD

* * *

Draco começou a sentir seu pescoço doer, mas ainda não era suficiente para fazê-lo mudar a posição incomoda no sofá. Ele estava deprimido. Estava infeliz. A dor na base da nuca combinava perfeitamente com o estado de ânimo.**

Os olhos cinzentos observavam a lareira ardente com apatia quase irreal. Uma pessoa desatenta ou com mente imaginativa podia fantasiar que o loiro era apenas mais uma peça sombria daquela sala sombria, compondo um quadro ilustrando dias de inverno solitário, que encerravam mais um ciclo.

O pensamento aborreceu Draco. Afundar em auto comiseração ele até aceitava, mas ficar se perdendo em comparações surreais imbecis como aquela que cruzara sua mente era demais para ele.

Isso sim, lhe deu forças para se pôr em pé e começar a andar de um lado para o outro na grande sala. Ficar sozinho em casa era sempre um tédio. Mas ficar sozinho, naquele dia que devia ser especial, depois de um briga fenomenal com seu marido, ultrapassava a escala de medida do tédio, e atingia um elevado grau na escala do sofrimento.

Draco não queria ter sido tão insuportável. Não queria ter pegado tanto no pé de Harry, mas... Mas não era justo que o ex-Gryffindor agisse feito o idiota do dia a dia outra vez. Não hoje!

Que culpa Draco tinha se queria apenas que o moreno lembrasse da data especial. Ok, ele se esquecia todos os anos, e Draco nunca se irritara. Pelo menos não tanto. Porém aquela noite devia ser especial!

E ali estava ele, sozinho...

Quase inconscientemente parou de andar ficando em frente à lareira. Os olhos grises contemplaram um dos porta-retratos. Sem resistir pegou-o para poder observar as duas pessoas da foto mais detidamente.

Dois garotos. Muito altos para a idade. Donos de idênticos rostos redondos, com olhos verdes e enviesados, reproduzindo a herança oriental da mãe. Os cabelos negros e lisos reluziam, balançados por uma suave brisa. Ambos sorriam igualzinho ao pai, mostrando todos os dentes, e acenavam desengonçados para a câmera.

Filhos de Harry Potter e Cho Chang.

_Não_. Chang morrera durante a guerra, quando os garotos tinham pouco mais de um ano. Eles eram muito mais filhos de Harry e Draco, que podia não tê-los gerado, mas os amava mais do que a própria vida.

Imagens de um passado distante invadiram sua mente, e deixando-se levar pela sensação de nostalgia, o ex-Slytherin e ex-Comensal da Morte mergulhou em suas lembranças mais preciosas...

**A guerra havia finalmente chegado ao fim. E se todos pensassem com frieza, de forma objetiva, a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem não era uma surpresa assim tão grande. Um bom entendedor teria lido nas entrelinhas... Não que o pânico dominante na comunidade bruxa permitisse que alguém raciocinasse sobre algo diferente de salvar o próprio pescoço.**

**Draco admitia que estar do lado perdedor não era o final que esperara para si mesmo. E a culpa disso era sua mesmo, por não ter se rebelado contra as idéias de seu pai. Por se deixar levar por ideais diferentes dos que tinha. Lutar uma batalha que não era sua.**

**A maldita guerra não lhe trouxera nada. Pelo contrário. Levara tudo o que tinha de mais importante. Seu pai. Sua mãe. Seus amigos. Parte de sua liberdade, pois estava sob acirrada vigilância do Ministério, para provar que se redimira. Era quase uma prisão domiciliar.**

**Não que tivesse vontade de passear por aí. Ah, ele não precisava dos olhares rancorosos que recebia sempre que saia em público. Obrigado. Preferia ficar confinado na Mansão, controlando a imensa fortuna deixada por seu pai e que, graças a muita luta, não fora confiscada pelo Ministério.**

**Porém, uma vez por mês, tinha que ir ao Departamento de Apoio às Vítimas da Guerra para prestar serviços comunitários. Bem, era melhor do que Askaban, ainda mais com o retorno dos Dementors...**

**E foi assim, em uma dessas visitas que Draco os encontrou pela primeira vez. Dois garotinhos, gêmeos idênticos de uns cinco anos, sentados a porta do Departamento, segurando centenas de fotografias. Analisando-as com os olhinhos verdes muito críticos.**

**O ex-Slytherin não conseguiu passar direto. Engoliu em seco sentindo-se culpado por ver aquelas duas crianças, provavelmente órfãos da guerra que haviam perdido os pais durante as batalhas. Talvez ele próprio fosse o responsável pela morte de seus progenitores...**

**Resignado, aproximou-se dos garotinhos e abaixou-se próximo a eles.**

**- Estão perdidos? - perguntou soando um pouco rude. Não tinha jeito com crianças.**

**Os menininhos olharam para o loiro. Os olhos verdes enviesados trouxeram uma sensação de familiaridade a Draco.**

**- Não! - responderam ao mesmo tempo, impressionados com a capa negra muito bonita que envolvia aquele homem desconhecido. A mesma criava um contraste impressionante com a expressão séria, fechada, dominando o rosto de pele pálida.**

**- O que estão fazendo? - Draco ficou curioso ao ver tantas fotos.**

**Totalmente levados por aquela animação inocente e característica das crianças, os gêmeos apontaram para as fotos:**

**- Pocuramos uma Mamãe. - afirmou um.**

**- Não gostamos de nenhum... - disse o outro. - Queremos a mais melhor de todas!**

**- Mais é difícil achá...**

**O nó na garganta de Draco aumentou, e por um segundo sentiu vontade de sair dali, mas ficou firme. Não fugiria de duas crianças! Cadê sua coragem de ex-Slytherin? Ah, coragem era com os Gryffindors... _Claro_...**

**Um puxão em sua capa o tirou da distração momentânea. Olhou para o garotinho que tentava chamar sua atenção.**

**- Ajuda nóis?**

**O 'não' estava na ponta da língua. E ali ficou. Draco não teve coragem de negar o pedido de duas criaturas tão inocentes. Não quando olhavam para ele com aqueles olhinhos tristonhos, parecendo tão solitários.**

**- Deixe-me ver o que têm aí...**

**Quase sorriu ao ver fotos de diversas mulheres e homens reunidas naquele pequeno monte. Ponderou se devia explicar a eles que um homem não podia ser 'mãe', porém acabou mudando de idéia. Para que destruir o sonho dos gêmeos? Eram apenas crianças fantasiando sobre uma mãe que talvez nunca viessem a ter.**

**- Essa parece boa, não acham? - perguntou apontando para uma morena de rosto redondo e dentes muito brancos que passava a mão pelo cabelo de modo coquete.**

**- Não gostei!**

**- Nem eu!**

**Draco riu do jeito dos garotos e concentrou-se em outra foto. Não chegaram à conclusão nenhuma naquele dia. Logo se tornou uma confortável rotina, ir ao Departamento de Apoio às Vítimas da Guerra pagar sua divida com o mundo mágico, e acabar encontrando-se com os gêmeos supostamente órfãos, para que juntos, continuassem na utópica busca pela mãe perfeita...**

Com um suspiro, Draco devolveu o porta-retratos à lareira, assistindo os gêmeos aumentarem os sorrisos e acenarem ainda mais desajeitadamente.

Draco sorriu tentando adivinhar o que os garotos estariam aprontando em Hogwarts, ambos cursando o quinto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, onde seus pais haviam estudado quando jovens.

A primeira vez que os encontrara fora há dez anos atrás. Como os anos passavam rápido! Era quase como um piscar de olhos!

E o que Draco fizera naquele tempo todo?

Reconstruíra sua vida. Seguira em frente sem os pais, sem aqueles conhecidos que lhe traziam um confortável sentimento de fazer parte de algo... Porque agora ele realmente _fazia_ parte de algo. Tinha sua própria _família_. Tinha Harry Potter e seus gêmeos.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, Draco Malfoy era feliz com aquilo.

Apenas depois de uma briga tão terrível quanto a que tivera com o marido mais cedo, com direito a azarações de sua parte, é que Draco se questionava se fizera a coisa certa. Haveria algum arrependimento de sua parte, por ter se entregado e se envolvido com tanta profundidade?

Se pudesse voltar no tempo, preferiria dar as costas a tudo aquilo, e continuar a trilhar o antigo caminho solitário?

Caminho solitário? Que ironia! Talvez a solidão fosse sua verdadeira companheira no fim das contas. Quem sabe os Destinos houvessem decidido que Draco Malfoy não tinha direito a libertar-se daquela sensação de estar sempre só, porque, mesmo agora, vivendo com Harry e seus filhos, naquela noite, Draco sentia-se a mais solitária de todas as criaturas.

**HPDM**

Harry Potter praticamente invadiu o pub, chamando a atenção de todos quando abriu a porta com fúria, num modo patético de extravasar a raiva. E 'patético' era uma maneira perfeita para descrever como se sentia naquele momento.

Tentou ignorar os olhares espantados e as risadinhas debochadas.

Harry tinha os cabelos espetados tingidos de verde e prata, as mãos grossas de verrugas e a ponta do seu nariz piscava hora em tom de roxo, hora em tom de laranja. _Presentinho_ de seu marido, Draco Malfoy, quando a briga evoluíra para uma aula de azarações por parte do loiro. Harry se esquivara de quase todas. Quase todas.

O moreno nunca revidava os feitiços. Sabia que se arrependeria se contra-atacasse Draco. Aquele era o jeito do loiro. Preferia sair para afogar as mágoas num copo de Firewhisky a prolongar uma briga que não levaria a nada.

E Draco era bom o bastante para lançar feitiços que Harry não conseguia desfazer. Teria que esperá-los enfraquecer com o tempo. Em algumas horas tudo voltaria ao normal.

Sentou-se ao balcão e aguardou que um divertido garçom lhe trouxesse uma garrafa cheinha. Não teve paciência de encher um copo. Tomou um longo gole do gargalo, desejando embriagar-se logo e espantar aquela sensação de frustração para longe.

Sempre se sentia assim depois de uma briga. Mas a daquela noite rompera todas as barreiras, e extrapolara. O pior de tudo? Harry não sabia porque Draco brigara com ele.

Chegara em casa depois de um dia duro de trabalho. Só queria descansar, aproveitar a companhia do marido e relaxar ou quem sabe aproveitar uma longa noite de amor... Quando o loiro começara com as indiretas, ironias e provocações, Harry intuíra que não teria nada do que desejava. Reconhecia os sintomas do estresse do ex-Slytherin e só podia significar uma coisa: discussão.

Discussão que evoluíra para briga. Briga que o levara a sair de casa e procurar abrigo no Cabeça de Javali.

Furioso, foi bebendo, bebendo, bebendo, até que quase sufocou e engasgou-se. Um pouco do Firewhisky escorreu-lhe pelo queixo e manchou-lhe a blusa muito branca que usava por baixo da capa escura.

Passou a mão pelo queixo quando ouviu uma risadinha debochada.

- Problemas no lar, _amigão_? - a última palavra veio recheada de sarcasmo. - Eu apertaria sua mão... Mas essas verrugas parecem ser contagiosas...

Harry olhou para o lado mais aborrecido do que nunca. Viu-se frente a frente com Ronald Weasley, a última pessoa que esperaria ver naquele momento. Estar todo enfeitiçado também não ajudava muito...

- Não é da sua conta.

Harry ignorou o ruivo e voltou-se para sua garrafa.

Quem os visse agora nunca imaginaria que haviam sido os melhores amigos no tempo de Hogwarts. Que em adolescência compartilharam aventuras e segredos. E antes, confiavam as próprias vidas nas mãos um do outro.

Então com o fim da guerra, chegara o fim da amizade. Por causa das escolhas que Harry fizera. Ron nunca as aceitara. Ron nunca o perdoara. E se juntara ao irmão Charlie domando dragões, mudando-se para a Romênia com a esposa Luna.

Nunca mais se viram naqueles dez anos. Agora eram como dois _estranhos_.

Não. Não eram como dois estranhos, porque estranhos não se _odeiam_ tão profundamente. Mas Ron não esquecia o ódio por Malfoy, e Harry não perdoaria as coisas terríveis que o ruivo dissera há dez anos atrás.

Harry compreendia que Ron seria sempre extremo. Nunca daria o braço a torcer... E pensar isso lhe deu um nó no estomago. Quem ele pensava que era, pra aparecer depois de dez anos e lhe vir com ironias na cara?

Revoltado voltou-se para Ron e fez uma careta para o copo do ruivo.

- Problemas no lar, _amigão_?

Ron ficou tenso. Sim, Harry acertara em cheio. Brigara com sua esposa, ou melhor, nem brigara. Luna nunca brigava. Vivia demais no mundo da Lua pra perceber quando seu marido estava bravo. Luna era uma pessoa previsível e fácil de se ler. Nunca se exaltava. Às vezes Ron se perguntava se ela estava mesmo viva.

- Não é da sua conta. - ecoou o ruivo.

Ambos voltaram a beber. Harry com mais calma. Ron nem tanto.

Depois de um longo tempo, Ron falou novamente, com a voz meio pastosa:

- E aqui estamos nós, não é? Se alguém me dissesse que acabaríamos nos odiando, eu não acreditaria...

Harry grunhiu algo antes de beber mais um gole. Depois olhou para Ron e acusou:

- Não precisava ser assim. Você estragou tudo, Ronald, com sua maldita ignorância.

- Você é um tolo, Harry. Algum dia descobrirá que Malfoy tramou tudo isso, apenas para tornar sua vida um inferno.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Harry sorriu de leve. Ron não podia estar mais enganado. Nada fora planejado. Pelo menos não por Malfoy. Lembrava-se daquele dia como se fosse ontem...

**Harry estava sentado em seu escritório, na bela casa que comprara após vender Grimmauld Place. Não precisava trabalhar, podendo viver bem com a fortuna deixada por seus pais e algum dinheiro deixado por Sirius, mas Harry gostava de ser auror. Gostava de se sentir útil para alguma coisa.**

**Não que aurors tivessem muito que fazer, depois da derrota de Voldemort...**

**Organizando os relatórios que estivera redigindo, Harry quase se assustou quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu de supetão e dois garotinhos idênticos entraram correndo, exultantes com alguma coisa.**

**Harry pensou em dar-lhes uma bronca, mas não pôde. Amava-os demais para fazer qualquer coisa que diminuísse a alegria exibida nas íris esmeralda.**

**Os gêmeos começaram a pular em volta do pai, que ainda estava sentado numa cadeira, chamando-o e falando várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Harry não conseguia entendê-los.**

**- Quietos! - pediu rindo divertido.**

**- Papai! Papai! Conseguimos!**

**- Conseguimos!**

**Dessa vez Harry riu. O que eles teriam conseguido?**

**- Encontamos a Mamãe mais melhor do mundo!**

**Harry congelou. 'A mãe mais melhor do mundo'... Céus! O que seus filhos estavam dizendo? Eles estavam procurando por uma... Mãe?**

**Vitoriosos, os gêmeos se entreolharam e estenderam um papel para Harry. O ex-Gryffindor não reparara que traziam aquilo. Levou um segundo choque ao descobrir que era uma fotografia.**

**Hipnotizado, observou uma foto de Draco Malfoy, que permanecia muito tenso, olhando para a câmera, piscando ocasionalmente. Os olhos mercúrio fixos nos olhos de quem analisava a fotografia. Parecia mais frio do que nunca.**

**- Onde... Onde... - não conseguiu completar a pergunta.**

**- Ele chama Draco! Ele vai ao Ministéro.**

**- Ele é bonzinho. Ajudou nóis a procurar a Mamãe mais melhor do mundo.**

**- Papai diz que uma Mamãe tem de sê bonita, boazinha e gostar da gente!**

**- Podemos ter Draco como Mamãe, papai? Podemos?**

**Harry desviou os olhos da foto e fixou-os em seus filhos. Eram muitas surpresas ao mesmo tempo. Nunca imaginara que os filhos sentiam tanta falta assim de uma mãe. Muito menos que Draco ia ao Ministério! Hermione nunca comentara com ele!**

**Lhe parecera uma boa idéia levar os gêmeos ao local de trabalho da bruxa, pois Hermione não parava de trabalhar desde que Pansy morrera, pouco antes do fim da guerra. O ex-Gryffindor achava que talvez as crianças ajudassem a amiga a sair da depressão em que se encontrava. Mione se afundava no trabalho, parecia que nada mais lhe dava satisfação na vida.**

**E a presença dos gêmeos mostrara algum resultado. Por isso, de vez em quando, Harry os levava ao Ministério e os deixava passar o dia por lá, junto à Hermione, até que a jovem os viesse devolver no fim do dia. A cada vez mais reestruturada. A cada vez menos sofrida...**

**- Papai pode pedir amanhã!**

**- Amanhã é dia dele i no Ministéro!**

**- Por favor... Papai?**

**Harry olhou mais uma vez para a foto. As vozes tristonhas de seus filhos lhe cortando o coração. Seria uma abençoada segunda chance dos Destinos ou uma fria armação de Draco Malfoy? Se fosse, Harry não o perdoaria.**

**Não era armação.**

**O choque e a surpresa do ex-Slytherin ao descobrir que os gêmeos eram filhos de Harry foram verdadeiros demais. Draco nem mesmo desconfiara da realidade. Chegara perguntado petulantemente:**

**- Vai adotar essas crianças, Potter? Duvido que seja um bom pai... - na voz arrastada uma forte dose de ciúmes. Talvez o loiro tivesse planos de adotá-los...**

**- Eles são _meus_ filhos, Malfoy. Meus, e de Cho.**

**Draco ficara pálido. Depois muito vermelho. Ignorando Harry, abaixou-se e colocou uma mão no ombro de cada gêmeo:**

**- Isso é verdade? Esse monstro mau e feio é o pai de vocês?**

**- Papai não é monstro!!**

**- Nem feio!**

**Os garotinhos riram muito com a confusão de Draco. Harry rolou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ok, tinha que admitir que Malfoy não sabia da verdade. Podia ler a decepção nos olhos cinzentos.**

**- Tem grandes garotos, Potter.**

**Afirmou com voz abafada e fez menção de afastar-se. Agindo como o ex-Gryffindor que era, Harry estendeu o braço e impediu o loiro de se afastar. Se ele acreditava que Harry ia adotar as crianças, era porque desconhecia que tinha paternidade sobre os gêmeos.**

**Se não era armação de Draco, então era uma segunda e abençoada chance dos Destinos. Harry não a deixaria passar. Não dessa vez.**

**Então, enquanto era mirado pelos hostis olhos cinzentos, Harry perguntou algo que lhe corroia as entranhas há muitos anos:**

**- Malfoy... Aquele dia, no quinto ano, porque faltou ao combinado?**

**Draco ficou ainda mais sério, passando a fitar Harry com rancor.**

**- Eu fui, Potter. Eu fui e... Vi você e a Chang... Juntos...**

**Harry apertou os olhos com força. Lembrava-se de como fora quase 'atacado' por Cho, pouco antes do horário que combinara para se encontrar o Slytherin, com quem começara a sair escondido. Pretendia convencer Draco a mudar de lado de qualquer maneira. Com desespero conseguira enxotar a chinesa, e ficara esperando que Draco viesse, mas ele nunca viera. Descobrira agora o porque.**

**Claro que desconfiara que algo estava errado. Mas então as coisas começaram a acontecer tudo ao mesmo tempo... Sirius se fora, o pai de Draco acabara preso, Voldemort voltara em definitivo e então, depois daquele sexto ano tenso e da morte de Dumbledore, viera a Guerra.**

**Maldição. Chang se aproveitara de um momento de fraqueza e o seduzira. Destruíra sua vida, seu futuro. E Harry descobrira nesse momento que graças a ela, perdera Draco por todo aquele tempo.**

**Mas que merda! A guerra acabara! Chang, uma das melhores aurors (tinha que admitir isso), perecera em batalha, deixando Harry sozinho com os gêmeos. E Harry tinha uma vida... Meio sem sentido e um tanto vazia, exceto pela presença de seus preciosos garotos, mas era sua vida ainda assim, e agora os Destinos lhe davam uma segunda chance.**

**Ele não a deixaria passar por nada deste mundo.**

**- Preciso ir, Potter. Nem todo mundo é _folgado_ como você...**

**Harry sorriu e apertou ainda mais os dedos ao redor do braço de Draco, como se temesse que o loiro pudesse sair correndo.**

**- Não dessa vez, Malfoy. Temos muitas coisas pra conversar... Muito que esclarecer...**

**Draco encarou o ex-Gryffindor com um misto de surpresa e desconfiança, enquanto os gêmeos davam gritinhos animados e cheios de esperança.**

**Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry Potter sentiu-se verdadeiramente vitorioso.**

Harry ainda sustinha o sorriso suave no rosto. Os olhos verdes analisavam a garrafa de Firewhisky quase no fim. Seus dois tesouros mais preciosos haviam crescido. Estavam em Hogwarts agora. Um inteligente como ele só, esforçado e dedicado como Harry nunca vira igual, já monitor no quinto ano em Ravenclaw. O outro, esperto e engenhoso, cheio de si e um tanto arrogante, mas de gestos nobres e educação fidalga, também monitor, só que no quinto ano em Slytherin.

Draco sempre se gabava por ter influenciado um dos garotos a ponto dele parecer mais consigo, do que com Harry ou Cho. O Garoto-Que-Venceu tinha que admitir: havia muito de Draco no menino. Era fato inquestionável.

E Harry estava errado em uma coisa: não tinha somente dois tesouros preciosos. Tinha três. Três pessoas que amava mais do que tudo no mundo, mais até do que a própria vida, por quem faria qualquer coisa. Lutaria contra um Basilisco, e o derrotaria, com as mãos nuas. Venceria uma manada de Centauros e enfrentaria a fúria das Veelas. Apenas por aqueles três.

Já fazia dez anos.

Dez anos? Tendo uma epifania Harry entendeu o motivo da raiva de Draco: hoje eles completavam dez anos juntos! Era o aniversário deles! Que burro e distraído fora! Esquecera-se completamente da data tão importante...

O sorriso no rosto de Harry ia aumentar ainda mais, quando ouviu Ron comentar completamente embriagado:

- Você e Hermione se venderam pro inimigo. Pelo menos a Parkinson teve a decência de morrer...

Ouvir aquele comentário maldoso fez o álcool subir todo de uma vez para a cabeça de Harry, enquanto seu sangue fervia, recebendo uma injeção de adrenalina. Pansy mudara de lado, passara a lutar ao lado da Luz, e fizera Mione muito feliz naquele pouco tempo em que ficaram juntas. E a amiga sofrera tanto com a morte da mulher que amava! Ron cometera um sacrilégio sem perdão!

Harry ficou em pé, enquanto o ruivo terminava o comentário:

-... Mas aquela Doninha Desbotada... Nem pra isso serve... - e cheio de desprezo cuspiu no chão sujo do Cabeça de Javali.

Não menos que furioso, Harry saltou sobre Ron, pegando-o desprevenido. Ambos se engalfinharam numa luta furiosa, rolando pelo piso frio e sujo. Os outros bruxos não deram muita atenção à cena. Brigas ali eram comuns. Nenhum deles seria louco de se meter na confusão alheia.

Harry nunca perdoaria a ofensa contra seu marido. Ok, tinha que admitir que o rosto de Draco lembrava _vagamente_ uma Doninha, e ele era mesmo muito pálido a ponto de parecer desbotado. Porém, Draco era a _sua_ Doninha Desbotada, e não admitiria que falassem mal dele em sua presença. Muito menos que lhe desejassem a morte. E se o responsável por aquela ofensa era Ronald Weasley, seu ex-melhor amigo, então o ruivo ia se arrepender em triplo por ser tão ignorante.

Ron venceu o primeiro momento de surpresa e reagiu ao ataque. Logo estavam trocando socos potentes, afinal já eram adultos. Lutavam como tal.

Vendo que a coisa começava a ficar feia, o barman agitou a varinha e separou os dois, jogando um pra cada lado. Ambos estavam imundos. O olho de Ron começava a inchar e arroxear, o nariz sangrava bastante, enquanto Harry estava com os lábios partidos e uma das bochechas inchadas.

- Vão brigar em outro lugar!

Harry não respondeu. Perdera a vontade de beber. Tudo o que queria era voltar para casa e ajeitar as coisas com seu marido. Um dos três homens que mais amava na vida.

Ron sentou-se ao balcão com dificuldade. Pediu outra bebida e foi atendido. Reencontrar Harry não fora nada agradável. Não entendia como sua mãe e seus irmãos continuavam amigos daquele insensível.

Pensar em sua família o fez lembrar da esposa e de seus dois filhos: uma linda garota, loira como a mãe e desastrada como o pai; e um garotão, o caçula, ruivo como o pai e distraído como a mãe. Ambos foram trazidos para conhecer os avós, depois de nascerem na Romênia e viver por lá todos aqueles anos.

Certo, Luna Weasley não era como as outras mulheres. Ron recordava-se bem que essa peculiaridade o agradara muito desde que a conhecera. Luna era única. Luna era uma rocha perdida num oceano, quase inalcançável, pra onde Ron sempre podia remar em segurança.

Ele amava aquela loira. Amava seus filhos. Não se arrependia nem um pouco das escolhas que fizera. E se perdera seu melhor amigo no processo, paciência. Faria de novo se fosse preciso.

Voltaria para Romênia o quanto antes. Tinha enjôos só de imaginar seus filhos crescendo na Grã-Bretanha, naquele ambiente degradado. Só se sentiria bem estando longe e seguro de tudo o que lhe recordasse a juventude há tempos deixada pra trás...

**HPDM**

Draco não se surpreendeu com aquela barulhada toda. Harry seria sempre um desastre quando aparatava bêbado. E ele _sempre_ aparatava bêbado depois de uma briga. _Tão previsível_...

O que o deixou chocado foi o estado com que o moreno chegou em casa. Não pelos cabelos bicolor ou, pelas verrugas na mão ou ainda pelo nariz piscando em roxo, mas sim pelas roupas imundas, pelas manchas de sangue fresco e o rosto inchado, sem mencionar o fedor de Firewhisky barato.

- Harry... O que houve? - deu dois passos afastando-se da lareira onde estivera observando o retrato dos gêmeos.

O ex-Gryffindor avançou, com os olhos brilhantes, e sem raciocinar direito, abraçou o marido, estreitando-o com força nos braços.

- Desculpe, Draco. - começou com a voz embargada - viver com você tem sido uma experiência tão incrível... Cada dia eu sinto como se fosse um início, e mal notei os dias passarem... Hoje completamos dez anos, não é? E eu esqueci de... De agradecê-lo por ter dado sentido a minha vida. Por me aceitar e me fazer feliz, Draco. Você me faz feliz... Tão feliz!

O moreno enrolava as palavras e atropelava as frases, mas Draco entendeu perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer, e emocionou-se com os sentimentos que transbordava em cada letra.

Sua emoção era tanta, que nem reclamou por ser espremido com tanta urgência. Nem pelo fato de Harry estar lhe sujando também, pois, naquele momento, nos braços do homem que amava, Draco não se sentiu sozinho.

Apenas relaxou e deixou-se ficar no único lugar em que se sentia seguro. E soube, com tanta certeza quanto poderia ter, que não se arrependia de suas escolhas. Mesmo se voltasse no tempo, escolheria viver ao lado de Harry outra vez, e de novo, e de novo... Por todo o sempre.

- Obrigado, Draco. Obrigado por dar sentido a minha vida... - repetiu Harry numa voz mais baixa.

Draco fechou os olhos e deu dois tapinhas camaradas nas costas do marido, porque não podia mover-se direito.

- Sabia que está cheirando a Firewhisky de segunda categoria? - o tom arrastado fez Harry rir baixinho, feliz por tudo o que vivera. Satisfeito por tudo o que escolhera.

- Eu também amo você, Draco. Muito.

Draco pensou então, que os Destinos eram sábios e sabiam o que faziam ao tecer o caminho das vidas das pessoas.

E ele nunca mais questionaria aquilo.

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

**4ever**

**_

* * *

_**

_Fanfic escrita para o Mata-Mata de Desafios da PSF. Março de 2007._


End file.
